With the phenomenal spread of connected user devices, mobility has become a basic premise for almost any network communication as well as a compelling feature to integrate in next generation networks (e.g., 5G). The need for a mobility management model to apply within IP networks has striven a lot of efforts in research and standardization bodies (e.g., 3GPP), all resulting in a complex access-dependent set of mechanisms implemented in a dedicated control infrastructure. The complexity and lack of flexibility of such approaches (e.g., Mobile IP) calls today for a radically new solution dismantling traditional assumptions like tunneling and anchoring all mobile communications into a network core.